Starstruck
by cuore ridente
Summary: Jun never thought she would see the day when she would be a third wheel to her little brother and his boyfriend. Daiken, drabble.


I never thought my brother could be more obsessed over boys than I am. Maybe it runs in the family.

Oh, wait. He's a guy. Right, about that.

Yes, that's right. My little brother, Motomiya Daisuke, the self-proclaimed—yet admittedly admirable—leader of the new generation of Chosen Children, Saver of Worlds, undeniable pig and the messiest person I know will stand in the shower scream-singing love songs and will never cease ferociously texting the "love of his life"—the hunk of glorious man meat that is Ichijouji Ken.

Okay, "man meat" is actually a little harsh for Ken-kun. While I've heard the terrible stories of his saga as Digimon Kaiser, he's actually...delicate. Sometimes he's sitting so still with violet eyes wide and his white skin that I want so badly that I feel as though any second it's going to crack or crumble. While I have my own male concerns to attend to, I have to concede that I don't particularly blame Daisuke, or all of Ken-kun's admiring lady fans, for being so starstruck over him. He's brilliantly gorgeous, and it's no exaggeration either.

However, I was rather blown away by the fact that Ken-kun returned the feelings about which I so often teased my dear younger brother. It wasn't difficult, with Daisuke's blurring hands over the cell phone keys for so many hours a day and the frequent visits and stories that I couldn't help one morning at breakfast but to raise an eyebrow, set my spoon down in my cereal, and ask, "For Christ's sake, Daisuke, do you fancy him or something?"

Imagine my surprise when all he had to do was pause for a moment and say yes.

So that's what leads me to now, accompanying the two lover boys as they insist that I join them at a tea house. An expensive one, too. Ken-kun says he likes to treat Daisuke every so often, and since I'm his older sister, he certainly doesn't mind treating me, too. Of course, I had to spend a few minutes turning down the offer to look polite, but secretly I was pretty excited. I don't get to go to nice places so often, but I like taking the opportunities when they fall in my lap like this.

But it's definitely weird to feel like a third wheel to my younger brother and his boyfriend.

The conversation is mostly Daisuke being loud and rambling, as usual, while Ken-kun just calmly sips his tea and nods. Then sometimes Daisuke will randomly yell at me, which only incites us into a short tiff, and then I'm just quiet again as he goes on. It's our thing, and possibly the only way we communicate 97.6 percent of the time. The rest of the time I just look around the room, admiring all of the lovely decorations and savoring the wonderful smell of fine quality tea.

"Hey Jun-san, on a scale of one to ten, how hot do you think Yamato-san is?"

I almost spit out my tea.

Ichijouji Ken is asking me to rate guys' hotness.

I must be on some ridiculous game show.

"Is that even a question?" I find myself answering almost immediately. "9.8. Minus .1 because he's with Sora-san, and minus another .1 because there's always room for improvement!"

They start giggling—like schoolgirls. Holy mother of god, this is weird.

"I'd have to say that I actually don't think Yamato-san is the best-looking guy in the group," Ken-kun offers.

"Oh yeah?" Daisuke chides. "Well, of course, besides me, then who do you think?"

"Hum...I'm thinking-"

"If you say Koushirou-san, I'll kill you."

"Well then start digging my grave..."

"_Ken!_"

"K-Koushirou-san...?" I manage to mutter as I blink in surprise.

"Taichi-senpai is clearly the better-"

"Well of course you'd say that, he's like your idol."

"Clearly!" he exclaims, giving Ken-kun a peck on the cheek without a thought. We all laugh.

"You guys just picked the other gay guys, that's a cop-out," I joke.

"At least we're honest?" Ken-kun shrugs.

"You're not being accusing, are you?"

"Of course not, everyone is highly aware of your obsession over Yamato-"

"It was not an obsession! And past tense!"

"Yeah, okay..."

"Seriously!"

"Well, we just all go for the taken ones, then."

Ken-kun laughs. Daisuke grins. Then they share a glance, and then they blush—once again, like schoolgirls. I feel a pang of jealously in my gut. I never thought I'd be jealous over something like this, but I guess I kind of am. They're so good together, so natural together... Ironic, right?

"You guys are too cute," I can't help but comment.

"Aww, thanks, Jun," Daisuke replies happily. "We'll hook you up, I promise. We've got queer eyes for the hot guys!" Then he wraps his arm around Ken-kun and flashes me the peace sign, Ken-kun beaming.

"Thanks, but uh, I don't think that would be the best idea..."

"Oh?" Ken-kun asks, setting down his tea. "Why's that?"

"Because it's obvious that you only have eyes for the queer guys. I'll pass, thanks."

"Well, they won't know the difference..."

"DAISUKE!"

We make a huge scene all of the way out of the tea house, and by the time I'm though with him, he's just laughing. He takes Ken-kun by the hand and speeds away, but not before Ken-kun turns back and calls, "Hope you had a nice time, Jun-san!"

My anger has dissipated and I just stand there, staring as I watch the couple run down the street. And I just smile quietly, thanking Ken-kun in my head, and knowing that one day, I _will_ find the love of my life.

And I can only hope that we'll be as happy as Daisuke and Ken-kun.


End file.
